Hand in Hand Into the Battle Field
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Damien is the popular boy in school. He's afraid to do anything against his inner circle of friends. But he's secretly been keeping a protective eye on Jack, the outcast of the school, for years. Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, gay story, whatever you call it


**Disclaim: I don't own them blah blah blah**

**Warnings: Gay story. There's a few cuss words down there but not many so don't worry your pretty little head. Also, this story has nothing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the house of night series what so ever. So if you clicked on this story thinking "Hey i wanna read about vampires and shit!" Well there's no vampires, they are just regular humans. I mean i wanted to write this with my own characters, but you guys here at give me the best feedback so i decided to use the characters of Jack and Damien so you guys could read it :D**

**Enjoy! (Oh! btw, i haven't read the newest book ... Destined? ****So don't tell me what happens.) **

* * *

><p>He was 15 when he tried to kill himself.<p>

He'd gone home that day, gun in his pocket, ready to end the life he was in the middle of living.

But I wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

I met Jack when we were in the 2nd grade. I was the new student, but I'd already made at least five friends that day. Jack, on the other hand, had lived in that town his whole life. And had spent every day of his educational career at that school, yet he was the one sitting alone at lunch; always the outsider in group projects. He ended up being in my class every year and in 6th grade, when we elementary school kids went on the fantastic journey of growing up and becoming teenagers had a few classes together.

He was always alone.

By 7th grade I was the popular kid, the one everyone knew and the one everyone wanted to be friends with, but I had had enough with this kid's moping around and I confronted him one day.

"Jack," I said as I sat down next to him in one of our classes together.

His reaction was unexpected. He looked at me as a ripple of shock traveled along his body. "You know my name?"

It was my turn to be shocked. "Of course I know your name. I'm Damien" I held out my hand for a handshake. Jack snorted sarcastically, "I know your name. Everyone knows who you are." He looked down at my hand skeptically for a few moments but eventually he took it and shook my hand.

Then, I made the worst decision of my life.

"What are you doing with that looser?" one of my many friends asked in the middle of our handshake.

"Nothing!" I answered too quickly and pulled my hand away from Jack's at a lightning fast speed. He looked down at his empty out stretched arm in disappointment. Guilt washed over me but before I could think about it too long my friend said impatiently, "Well come on then!" I didn't answer as I got up from the table. I turned toward Jack to say something else, but he had already shrunk back behind the wall he put up around himself. I've always regretted leaving him like that. Because maybe if i would have been in his life things wouldn't have gotten so bad. But that small interaction with him changed me, even though I never really showed it on the outside.

Every day since then I paid a little more attention to Jack. I now knew that when Jack was nervous (which was most of the time) he chewed on the end of his pencil. And the only time he wasn't nervous was when he was reading; it didn't matter what he was reading either, as long as his nose was in a book he was clam. I found myself smiling when I thought about it.

I was still my selfish self, but for some reason I wanted Jack to be happy, even though I knew he never was and I knew I wasn't going to do anything about it.

It was the beginning of ninth grade when things went downhill.

Jack's parents were getting a divorce; the only way I knew this was from gossip. I found myself hoping more than anything that he was going to stay at our school, but I stopped worrying so much after the 3rd month of nothing happening. But even after that 3rd month things were changing for Jack. He became even more of an outcast, not even talking to his usual friends and I saw, on occasion, him yelling at a girl he usually hung out with at lunch. My heart constricted with pain.

He started smoking, I concluded, after the 4th month; for one day I was behind him in the lunch line and he smelled so strongly of cigarettes that I almost gagged. "Smoking kills." I told him bluntly that day. It'd been the first real thing I'd spoken to him since 7th grade. His body tensed with surprise and he turned to me, his mouth slightly open as if a retort was just inches from escaping his mouth, but he closed it with irritation and turned from me in anger.

His life was spiraling out of control.

It was now the start of 10th grade and Jack was as depressed as ever. A group of friends and I were skipping class, like we did every once in a while, when we turned a corner in the hallway and saw something none of us were expecting. Standing there, pushed up against the wall of the school was Jack practically fucking another guy.

I was the first to witness it, and the intense urge to protect Jack overpowered any other feeling of repulsion or even jealousy I had. I tried my hardest to distract the group away from the shocking scene, but it was too late.

"Is that Jack?" One of them asked.

"Let's just go," I tried to persuade but another kid pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture.

It was all over the school within minutes.

Jack wasn't seen at school for a whole week. I was starting to get worried and caught myself sighing with relief when he showed up Monday morning. I wanted to ask him why he'd returned; was it because his mom made him? Was he too embarrassed to even tell his mom the truth about what happened? Or was it just some moral code he had within him?

I chuckled to myself as I walked into my classroom. The image of Jack chastising himself was the funniest thing I could think of. "You can't miss more than one week of school per semester Jack." "Yes Jack."

Nothing out of the ordinary happened with him that day. Maybe the occasional stare of a classmate or whispers in the hall; nothing my Jack couldn't handle.

But the next day was worse.

I stayed late after school to finish a test. My friends tried to talk me out of it saying, "Come on! Come to the movies!" "It's only one grade right?" I laughed with them and made an excuse that my mom was making me stay. But in reality I was staying of my own accord. My grades were dropping at an alarming rate and college was only a few years away; but I would never admit any of that to my 'friends'.

"Hey fag!" I heard as I walked down the steps to where my mom would surely be waiting.

"What do you want?" My interested perked as I heard the distinct sound of Jack's voice. I motioned towards my mom to tell her I'd be there in a second. I moved towards the side of the building where the voices where being heard.

"For you to stop sucking dicks all the time."

"I can't change what I am." He tried to protest but the two thugs were advancing towards him and pounced. I stared in horror as the two brutes punched, beat and kicked my poor Jack. But what could I do? I was still egotistic, and didn't want people knowing I'd helped out a kid that was so far out of my inner circle. But I couldn't just leave him there to get seriously injured. I made a compromise with myself and pulled my phone out to call the police. "There's someone here at my school getting beat up." I told the operator quite enough so no one in the fight could hear me. "Quick Hurry!" I urged as I told them the name of our school. I started to walk away, wincing as the sound of punches and kicks made their way to my ears.

The next day Jack returned with scars and bruises all over his face. I turned to look at him with my mouth in the perfect shape of an O.

I couldn't stop thinking, 'I did that.' 'It's all my fault.'

I didn't care what anybody said at that point and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself even if I wanted to. I walked right up to him and grabbed onto his wrist a little more violently than I should have. He turned to me in surprise but his shock soon turned into anger.

But I couldn't speak.

I just stood there, looking like an idiot, with my mouth gaping open. He was about to jerk his hand away, but I held on tight and finally stammered out. "I'm so sorry."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

His face twisted into even more anger and it made him look frightening; I'd never seen him look like that before. "Why are you sorry!" He shouted. "You didn't do this to me!" Tears started to run along his slaughtered checks. "You didn't…" He tore away from me and walked alone down the hall like he had every day before that.

That day I was supposed to hang out with a group of people, and they asked me to stop in a convenient store to pick up a lighter.

That's when I saw Jack, with a bulge in his back pocket that looked suspiciously like a gun. Something wasn't right; Jack wasn't the type to just carry guns around like they were wallets. I ended up in line behind him, but he didn't seem to notice anything around him as he bought a pack of gum and a Monster energy drink. I watched as he walked down the street, opening the monster as he went. I gave the lighter to my friends, and made an excuse that my mom needed me and I couldn't hang out. "Want a ride home?" The driver asked.

"No," I replied. "She's coming to pick me up." We all bid each other farewell and they were on their way.

I waited a few seconds to make sure no one would see what I did next.

I ran.

As fast as I could in the direction Jack had taken.

Later Jack told me that I got there just in time. That he didn't waste any time on writing a note, or saying goodbye. He just strolled right up into his bedroom, turned toward his window with his gun in hand and pressed the trigger.

But I got to him first.

In his haste he forgot to unlock his door. And in my defense for walking into someone's house without knocking: I knew Jack was going to do something stupid and I wasn't going to let him hurt himself. So I barged right in and stomped up the stairs and saw, just in time, what was supposed to be Jack's last moments on earth.

A bloodcurdling battle-like cry escaped from my lips unintentionally, and I dove for his gun. I don't remember how it happened. All I know is that one moment we were wrestling on the ground; each going for the gun. And then, somehow, blood was pooling around me.

Jack shot me. I was going to die.

'It's ok,' I told myself. 'I saved him.' I'd watched him from afar for years now; wishing there was some way to make him happy. Maybe this was it.

Maybe knowing that someone cared enough about him to take a bullet for him would give him the happiness he needed to go on with his life.

"Oh my god Damien! Oh my god!"

"It's ok Jack," I whispered as I felt myself dizzying.

"IT'S NOT OK!" He screamed which caused me to jerk my head up in surprise. "What were you even doing here!"

"You were gunna do something stupid." I said, breathless. "And all my life I've never witnessed you do anything stupid. I wasn't going to let you start now." I smiled up at him.

"I need to call an ambulance." He moved away from me but I caught his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet! You could die!"

"Jack, I know this is the most extensive conversation we've had since 2nd grade, but can you please just shut up…" I lifted up my head and connected our lips. Jack was frozen with shock. He sat there, still as a statue while I continued to kiss him. But my energy was fading fast and I soon slumped with unconsciousness in Jack's arms.

I remember, faintly, medical officers pulling me into the ambulance. And Jack whispering, "It'll be ok." I tried to smile at him, but I fell into oblivion again.

"What happened to him?" I remember the nurses asking had arrived at the hospital apparently.

"I shot him," Jack answered without hesitation. The two nurses turned to look at him with astonishment. "I called the ambulance didn't I!" Jack shrieked. "Just help him!"

When I awoke next, I was lying in a hospital bed with an IV sticking out of my arm and bandages wound around my leg. I turned my head to see Jack sitting in a chair. I smiled warmly. 'He's okay' were the only words running through my mind. But then I stopped and stared at him in horror.

He was reading a book and chewing on the end of a pencil.

"What's wrong!" I asked and sat up in my bed.

He turned towards me in shock and as soon as his eyes rested on me, he breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his pencil and book; not even bothering to mark his page number. "What do you mean 'what's wrong', I've been sitting here for 3 hours waiting for you to wake up and you have the audacity to ask me 'what's wrong'!" At the end of his speech a sob escaped his lips and he ran towards me, falling on top of my bed and hugged me.

Warmth spread throughout my body as I hugged him back with all my might. "Sorry," I said after a few moments. "It's just... you were chewing on your pencil and reading a book." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Normally," I began slightly embarrassed for knowing so much about the boy. "You're calmest when reading, and most anxious when chewing on a pencil."

He looked at me in wonder; someone knew that much about him. He went through years and years of thinking no one gave a shit whether he lived or died, and here I was: the boy who everyone knew and wanted to be friends with; who knew how he ticked.

Without warning, he kissed me and after a few moments of shock I kissed him back. Realizing truly how his lips felt against mine. How his breath tasted strongly of tobacco, but I didn't care at the moment. All I wanted was for this to last forever.

"Where are my parents?" I asked against his lips.

"In the waiting room."He answered in the same fashion; not wanting to let me go.

By the time the nurse walked in his hands were tangled in my hair and my hands were involuntarily sneaking their way up his shirt.

"Excuse me." She called but we didn't hear. We were too wrapped up in our own world. "Excuse me!" The nurse practically shouted and we quickly backed away from each other, blushes plastered to our cheeks. "Damien doesn't need too much excitement right now." She chastised Jack and he nodded, not looking up from the sheets on the bed; which, apparently, were very interesting.

"Why aren't my parents here?" I asked when the nurse was gone.

"There's a two person limit per room, and I insisted on seeing you first." He replied, still looking at the bed sheets.

"Hey…" I said as I lifted up his chin with my finger. "I know it's embarrassing to have someone walk in on you when you're…"

"It's not that." He interrupted before I could finish the sentence. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I'll stay away from you from now on." He hopped up from the bed and headed towards the door. His next words sounded strained, as if he were fighting back tears. "I know how you'd hate for this to get around. Damien, making out with the school fag."

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" I asked, slightly aggravated. "And wouldn't that make me the other school fag?"

He turned tears falling from his eyes. "You want me to stay?"

I chuckled to myself, that question sounded eerily familiar to the first words he'd spoken to me in the 7th grade. "Of course I want you to stay. You saved my life."

"I almost killed you!"

"But then you saved me."

"How can you take this so lightly!" He sunk onto the bed again.

"I saved your life you saved mine. We're all good." He covered his face with his hands in frustration. I began to play with his hair, running my fingers through it, until he was relaxed again.

"The doctors say it was only a flesh wound. You'll be able to leave soon."

I smiled with gratitude, but it didn't matter where I was, as long as Jack was safe and with me. But first, I needed to talk to my parents. "Would you mind getting my parents please?"

"Sure."

"Don't leave without saying goodbye." I reminded and he smiled at me with so brightly that I wanted to tell him, 'never mind stay here forever.' But this needed to be done. He left and a few moments later my parents bustled into the room shouting things like "Are you okay!" "That boy wouldn't let us see you!" "Did he really shoot you!"

"Calm down!" I shouted and they instantly fell silent.

"I'm fine. Yes he did shoot me. And 'that boy' happens to be my boyfriend."

An awkward silence grew thick around us. "B…boyfriend?" My mom stammered.

"Yes." I answered bluntly. "Well… it's not official." I added under my breath.

The next morning I arrived at school with a lovely boot cast covering my left leg. I spotted Jack a few feet ahead of me; his head down, staring at his feet like every other day. "Jack!" I called and some eyes stopped to stare at me as I caught up to him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed under his breath. "No one ever talks to me, especially you Damien."

"Well I talk to you now." I replied in a clear strong voice. "And Jack," I added. "People would talk to you more if you didn't push them away." I gestured towards the girl Jack shouted at a lifetime ago. His face went pale with guilt as he nodded once and made his way to the girl.

"What are you doing Damien?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

"Talking to Jack." I replied, not even bothering to look who it was.

"I'm not blind Damien!" My old friend snapped. "I mean why!"

"Because I can!" I snapped back. "No one can decide who I talk to. Not you, or my parents or anyone else." There was no reply, just angry footsteps walking away from me.

"She's still upset with me." Jack said when he rejoined me. "But I think we might get be okay."

I smiled at him with admiration. "Good." Just then the bell rang and Jack moved towards the direction of his class room but I stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. I pulled him towards me; in front of everyone I knew and kissed him. Letting his soft lips fall on top of mine, without a thought in the world.

"We're gunna have to set some ground rules if this relationship is going to work." I stated once we backed away from each other.

"Relationship?" Jack asked, dazed.

"No sulking, and no smoking." He nodded once, still dazed, and I kissed him once more on lips just as the late bell rang loud in our ears.

"I need to go." He said against my mouth.

"First time you'll be tardy in your life?" I teased.

"Well first time without a pass."

I laughed genuinely for the first time in months as we walked hand in hand into the battle field.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! No sex in that story! What's going on here! No, but really this is the first story I've written on that has absolutely no sex in it. It's weird ... anywho, if you would like me to write something sexy between these two characters (And if I do they will be vampires) then lemme know and I'll jump on that shit! <strong>


End file.
